


Turn, Turn, Turn

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS season 1, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, a little angsty, aos rewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: One of their own may be working against them. But Skye's not entirely convinced.**Set during Agents of Shield Season 1 Episode 17: Turn, Turn, Turn**
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Turn, Turn, Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm way behind on the AOS rewatch going on via Tumblr, but I finally had a chance to sit and do some catching up lately. As the title suggests, I'm on Turn, Turn, Turn, where I wanted to fill in some gaps from Skye's point of view. This episode was so jam packed with information and plot, that I thought it would be interesting to see a little more insight in the character's thoughts here!

Skye could not believe it. May was a mole. A traitor.

May had come across as icy and frigid when Skye first met her, but she had thought May was thawing a bit in the last few weeks – especially since Skye’s near-death experience.

To discover someone they had all trusted was reporting to The Clairvoyant, was almost more than Skye could handle. Coulson said that it made sense now, that the pieces of the puzzle fit into place, but Skye was not sure. Even though Skye did not know May well, she knew the agent was fiercely loyal to Coulson and to SHIELD. She could not imagine a world where May was a traitor.

Be that as it may, she was not taking any chances. She and Coulson were holding May at gunpoint, demanding answers.

\----------

_Two Weeks Ago_

_Skye woke suddenly, trying to clear her mind of her nightmare, and reminding herself she was no longer a child in a foster home, where things were sometimes thrown at her when she misbehaved. She tossed and turned for a bit, unable to sleep, and decided to get up and make herself some hot chocolate. Maybe a warm drink would help._

_Skye padded silently to the kitchen in her socked feet, taking care to be as quiet as possible pulling things out of the cabinet. Still, despite her efforts, her mug clanked on the counter-top and the refrigerator door shut too loudly._

_“Since you’re up, you should join me for Tai Chi.”_

_Flinching, Skye whipped around, surprised by the voice behind her. “Sorry for the noise. I… I couldn’t sleep,” she said sheepishly._

_May walked over and gently took Skye’s mug. “Sit,” she said quietly._

_Without hesitation, Skye did as she was told, allowing May to fix her drink._

_A minute or two later, May placed two mugs in front of Daisy. “Thank you?” Daisy said peering into the closest mug and eyeing the clear green-ish liquid._

_May spoke softly, with an amused sort of look on her face. “Try this one first. Then you can drink your hot chocolate if you want.”_

_Skye sniffed the mug and made a face, but eventually did as she was told, giving the hot tea a taste. “Oh,” she said with a look of surprise. “That’s actually really good.”_

_The corner of May’s mouth twitched, almost into a small smile. “I thought you might like it.”_

_“Why does Coulson always turn up his nose when you drink this? It’s wonderful.” Skye wrapped both hands around the mug, allowing it to warm her cold fingers._

_“That’s a story for another time.” If Skye did not know better, she would have thought she saw a flash of mischief in May’s eyes._

_Knowing she would not get any more details from May, Skye changed the subject. “So, I tried your tea, now you have to taste my hot chocolate.”_

_May’s eyebrows arched higher than Skye had ever seen, but the older agent reached for the mug anyway and took a small swig._

_It took every ounce of self-control Skye had to keep from laughing at May’s reaction. “Too much sugar,” she said tartly and making a face to match. May took a sip of water from her bottle before clearing her throat. “You’re still welcome to join me for Tai Chi,” she added, as she turned toward the cargo bay._

_\----------_

No. May’s behavior did not add up. Skye refused to believe it. The older agent cared too much about Coulson and their team to betray them, and in the cargo hold, May had spoken with more emotion than Skye had ever hear from her. If Coulson had given May a chance to explain more before he Iced her, they may have gotten more details, but time was of the essence right now in their attempt to save Garrett.

Fitz and Coulson had left carrying May, leaving Skye alone to try to decipher the noise on the SHIELD channels.

\----------

_Three Months Ago_

_A game of Upwards always helped the team unwind after a long day. Coulson always called it Scrabble with a twist, and it certainly was when they played with both Fitz and Simmons since no one else stood even a small chance to be the winner. Tonight though, Fitz was sleeping, and they only had Jemma to contend with- and she was winning with words none of the rest of them had heard. Skye was constantly having to check Simmons’ answers, and she had just checked “Aglet” when Fitz came in, face covered in shaving cream._

_They could not help themselves and were laughing at poor Fitz. Despite his repeated questioning, no one would fess up to him. Ten minutes later, he stormed off to go clean up, no closer to an answer._

_Once Simmons finally stopped laughing a few moments later, she said, “Oh, dear. I haven’t laughed that much in quite a while.”_

_Skye snickered again, unable to repress the laughter. “I know!” Leaning in toward the group, she asked seriously “So guys, really…. Who was it?”_

_“Well, it wasn’t me,” Simmons quipped as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes._

_Skye looked at Ward. He held up his hands. “Hey, don’t look at me.”_

_“Well I didn’t do it, either,” Skye proclaimed._

_They all looked to Coulson, waiting for his answer. “Come on guys. Can’t we just laugh along? Does it really matter who did it?”_

_“That wasn’t a no, sir! We all said it wasn’t us, and we know it wouldn’t have been May,” Simmons said. “By a simple process of elimination, it has to have been you!”_

_Coulson just grinned knowingly at them all._

_Skye was watching Coulson’s reaction as Simmons accused him, and she could have sworn she saw a flash of surprise when Simmons ruled May out as the culprit. And even now, he just looked amused at their conversation, not like he had been the one to pull the prank. What had he told her earlier about May? She liked to play pranks in the academy? Skye could hardly believe it but did not bring up her realization in front of everyone. Coulson was obviously covering for May for a reason, and she did not want to compromise it._

_Finding an excuse, Skye slipped out of the room and made her way to the cockpit. Just as she was about to knock, a voice within said, “Come in, Skye.”_

_“How’d you know I was here?” Skye asked incredulously._

_May huffed a short laugh. “I’ve got a sixth sense,” she deadpanned._

Did Melinda May just make a joke?

_At Skye’s blank stare, May spoke again. “You’re here to ask if it was me, aren’t you?”_

_Suddenly insecure, Skye mumbled, “Um. Yeah. Kind of.”_

_May flipped the switch to autopilot before fixing Skye with a stare. “What do you think?”_

_Briefly, Skye explained how she deduced that it was May who pulled the prank, getting a half-smile from the older agent. “Well done.”_

_Beaming, Skye added, “Well I won’t tell the others. Partly because I don’t think they’d believe me, but mostly because I think you’d have admitted to it if you wanted them to know.”_

_Melinda nodded her thanks._

_Skye took that as a sign of her dismissal as well since May was already about to flip the controls back to manual. As she was almost out the door, Skye stopped and said, “You know, this is the most insight I’ve gotten about who you are. And I think I like it.”_

_\----------_

SHIELD shot their plane, and May had been injured in the crossfire. Coulson had taken her to the med bay, and Skye was in an adjacent storage room to grab a cable for her laptop. She stopped in her tracks when she heard May speaking vehemently.

“I didn’t do it for Fury. I did it for you. I did it to protect you! I…” She stopped suddenly, and when she spoke again, her voice was softer, full of a different kind of emotion. “You mean a lot to me. A lot. To hear you were dead… You may not believe me, but that’s the truth. And I have nothing to do with The Clairvoyant or this Hydra threat we’re up against.”

“What are you doing?” Ward’s voice snapped as he was striding toward her. “We’re short on time,” he said passing brusquely.

Skye didn’t know how this situation was going to play out, or what the future held for SHIELD, but she now knew one thing for certain: Melinda May had not betrayed them.


End file.
